Job Hunting
by ctbomb
Summary: Nick Bottom is faced with a dilemma of finding a job, and through this job hunting process he is able to find his true talents.


Job Hunting

A small village, in the outskirts of Athens, is the home to many commoners. They are at the bottom of the social hierarchy and to people like the duke, they are mere laughingstocks and a source for jesting. In the village lived a youth by the name of Nick Bottom. Now, Nick was not the smartest of the bunch, nor the best looking, but that didn't matter to him. He found pleasure in being himself and appreciating his own talents.

One day, Nick was strolling down the dusty streets of his hometown when he caught sight of a mule tied to a fence. His eyes widened as he took in the stout yet majestic form of the creature. Its mane ragged, was beautiful through his eyes. The way its tail flicked at the flies circling around its behind was intriguing to Nick. Nick slowly walked up to the donkey, eyes darting back and forth to make sure no one was watching. As he got closer the grubby stench of the animal filled his nostril, and he smiled, to Nick it was warm and musky. The images rolled through Nick's mind, all the places he would take the mule and the time they would spend together. As he stood daydreaming, he was brought back to reality when an old farmer walked out of his home.

"What are you doing, boy?" asked the old man.

"Oh, I was just…taking a look at your mule." replied Bottom.

"Well, you shouldn't get too close to him, don't want to catch whatever diseases it's got," said the farmer, "I'm going to put it down soon…this old mules seen better days".

"What! You can't do that!" blurted Nick

"And what do you propose I do with a dying donkey."

"Um…give it to me! I'll take good care of it"

"Hmmm, fine, bring me 34 shillings and he's all yours", said the old man.

"Great! I'll be back as soon as I get he money" yelled Nick as he hurried away.

"Such a strange boy..." said the old man as he turned back into his home.

When he got home that day, Nick asked his parents if he could have some money to buy the mule. His parents responded that if he wanted to buy something for himself, he would have to find a job and earn his own money. His dad offered him a job, but Nick refused work with his father as a lame weaver and sought to find different work. Nick was friends with many of the other youngsters in town and decided to find jobs working with them.

The next day Nick left early, to find himself a job. He started with his friend Robin Starveling, who was an apprentice for a tailor. As he entered the shop, Robin was at work mending a pair of pants.

"Hello, Robin!" exclaimed Nick, "Do you think I can work here"

"Why, hello Bottom", responded Robin, "My master isn't around right now so I guess you can help me out around here. Start by patching up these pants".

"Alright, no problem" said Nick as he got the pair of pants and picked up a needle and thread. As Nick began threading, the needle pricked his finger and blood began to spurt everywhere.

"I'm bleeding!" shouted Nick, "I'm bleeding!"

He ran around the room his blood squirting all over the clothes. Shortly after, Starveling kicked him out, stating that he could never become a tailor. Dejected, Nick walked away and spotted his old friend, Snug.

"Hey, Snug! Wait up!" shouted Nick as he ran toward his friend.

"Oh, hey there Nick, what's up?" said Snug.

"Not much, was just wondering if you can help me get a job."

"Sure I can, I'm heading there right now actually. I'm helping a client build windows".

"Great, I'll come with you".

As the two friends walked to their destination they discussed why Nick wanted a job all of sudden. Nick exclaimed that he was saving up for a mule and was met by a confused expression on Snug's face. When they finally arrived at the client's home, Nick began hammering away at the building, doing his best to craft a window. Unfortunately all he could construct was a rhombus and left there bruised from hitting his fingers with the hammer and jobless. Later that day Nick also found out that he was not meant to be a tinker and was unsuccessful at being a bellows-mender (he almost burned down someone's house). About to give up and head home, Nick bumped into his best friend Peter Quince on the road. Peter Quince worked as a carpenter, but his dream was to one day direct a play. Nick told Peter about his dilemma and Quince was happy to have work with him. On the way to their work the two friends discussed how great it would be to work together. That day they were supposed to repair a church at the edge of their village. The two began to work immediately, and after two hours decided to take a break. Bottom said that he had to urinate so he went into the woods that was next to the church to take care of his business. Meanwhile, a fairy spotted Bottom in the middle of the woods and decided to play a prank on him by turning Bottom's head into that of a mule's. Unaware, Nick went back to the church looking like a half donkey half man monster. Quince spotted him, screamed, punched Nick unconscious and ran shrieking. When Nick finally woke up, the spell had already worn out. The sun was already setting and he was dazed and confused about what had happened. He got up and began to head home realizing he still didn't have a job or the money to buy the mule.

His dad asked him how the job hunting went and the bruised and battered Nick responded, "Terrible I spent the whole day trying to find a job only to realize I'm not good at anything".

"If you still need a job, the position is still open to work with me" his dad stated.

"Fine", Nick sighed, "I guess I have no choice".

"You can start tomorrow. I know you'll be a great weaver" added his dad.

The next morning, father and son left for work together. His father only needed to teach him once as Nick was surprisingly a natural at it.

"Wow, son, you're a natural at this", his dad exclaimed.

"Thanks, dad! This is easier than I thought!"

After only a few days, Nick produced an array of fabrics, each better than the last. His father commended his brilliant work and said that if he continued to practice his given talent he would become a master weaver and could take over the family business.

A month past and as Nick counted his earnings he was ecstatic to find out that he finally had enough to buy the mule. He rushed to the farmer's house and when he got there began to panic as the mule wasn't where it was before. He quickly knocked on the door and the old farmer answered, surprised to see Nick.

"Why, boy, you're back!" the farmer said.

"Yes, sir, I've come to buy your mule as I promised"

"But how'd you manage to get the money?"

"I'll admit that it wasn't easy at first. I was terrible at many jobs but in the end, the blood, sweat and tears was worthwhile as I found something I'm truly good at" Nick stated.

"That's very touching boy, but I've got bad news" the old man mumbled. "I believe a day or two after you came along, my mule disappeared in the night. I think it was the works of the evils in the woods, maybe a donkey-snatching fairy or something. And what's worse, some supernatural powers are at work as a half donkey-man creature was spotted at the outskirts of town. I'm sorry, boy. Good day". The man closed the door.

Nick's heart sunk at the thought of losing the mule, but he did not stay sad for long as he realized the silver lining to all this; in the end he found a job that he was good at, and to Nick Bottom, that was all he needed.


End file.
